El destino que esta por llegar II
by caty200065
Summary: Sasuke pretende entrar en Konoha y matar a Danzou, con la ayuda de Hina chan. Naruto se replantea muchas cosas y decide traerla de vuelta. Sakura define por fin lo que siente y todo mezclado con una genial serie.
1. Chapter 1

Les prometí una segunda parte de estoi y bueno acá estoy, lamento que mis historias sean cortas pero así son más dinámicas no?, con respecto a los anteriores comentarios, les estoy muy agradecida, sin esas palabras no estaría acá escribiendo, creánlo, si hay algo que me consume últimamente es la pereza jajajaja. En fin sigo con lo mio.

_Naruto no me pertenece… ni sus personajes ni nada de Kishimoto sempai._

**Esta parte deberá ser leída con la canción What Hurts The Most de Cascada.**

Capítulo 1

**Lo que duele mas**

**Naruto…**

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde aquella pelea en el país del hierro, por orden del actual Hokage Danzou Sama, Naruto retornó enseguida a la aldea, no podía permitir que en un arranque de ira del temible Raikage acabara con esa preciosa arma de nueve colas. Mas aún cuando todos los pueblos estaban tensos por Akatsuki y sus extraños planes.

Era prioridad encontrar a Sasuke y a su equipo, todos eran bien descritos en los medios locales, y claro lo que mas llamaba la atención era que uno de los forajidos pertenecía a una de las familias más nobles e influyentes de la aldea, Los Hyuga, conocidos por sus servicios secretos y de inteligencia, quienes con este desertor y traidor, eran vistos con ojos muy sospechosos por el resto de la aldea.

Hyuga Hinata, estaba destinada a ser una gran ninja, pero no siempre lo creyó y ahora menos que nunca, el duro entrenamiento junto al equipo de Sasuke, la ponía más que alterada ya que no había descanzo para ella, y pese a sus súplicas, los fríos ojos de su entrenador no mostraban ni una pisca de sensibilidad.

**Hinata… hazlo de nuevo pero esta vez enfoca tu chackra a la perfección, si te quieres hacer fuerte deberá ser mas rápido o te entregaré para que sea tu clan quien te enseñe a pelear…**

Sasuke era implacable, pero ya no podía esperar más debía atacar konoha y Hinata lo sabía, sino se hacía mas fuerte, las pérdidas humanas se doblarían, ella debía estar en ese plan, debía evitar que sus amigos murieran, pero lo que no sabía era que otra invasión se preparaba desde las sombras, la Niebla y sus líderes, cansados del acoso de las aldeas, llevarían a cabo un plan con unos extraños aliados.

La niña trataba de enfocarse y obedecer en todo al grupo de Sasuke, para ella cada uno de ellos era su superior, estaba segura que ella era sin duda una intrusa ahí, y que sino fuera por la condescendencia de Sasuke kun jamás habría podido seguir con ellos. Trataba de pensar cuando podía en su amado Naruto, en como debió quedar dolido con su decisión, pero al menos por ahora debía estar a salvo.

_Espérame Naruto Kun… te prometo jamás volverme a apartar de tu lado…_

¿Unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas? O quizás era la lluvia que comenzaba a caer…

Para Sasuke fue muy complicado traerla consigo, hasta el día de hoy y después de tantos meses no lograba encontrar una razón para la tontería que había hecho, lo que si… debía reconocer lo perseverante de aquella ninja, no sabía bien como no había enloquecido pero ahí estaba sentada bajo la lluvia que ahora caía copiosa sobre ella, enfocando su chakra en un diminuto espacio a muchos metros de allí.

**Demo Sasuke, no crees que estás siendo cruel con ella, lleva dos noches durmiendo a la intemperie…**

**Wauuu Karin mostrando piedad con tu rival en el amor…**

**Cállate Baka… **

Para Karin aquella intrusa no era del todo desagradable, le gustaba poder compartir con otra chica de vez en cuando, además tenía más que claro que ella jamás se fijaría en Sasuke, ya que estaba ciega de amor por ese tal jinchukiri de Konoha, ¡si hasta soñaba con él en las noches! Claro debía estar loca para no enamorarse del perfecto Sasuke kun, pero le respetaba aquella adoración por ese tal Naruto.

**Déjala Karin, si ella no mejora su enfoque jamás podrá controlar su poder y menos la maldición del chakra que se le implantó.**

**Sasuke, cuando partimos para Konoha…**

Suigetsu estaba impaciente sabía que ese día estaba cerca, todos lo sabían, podían palparlo en el aire, el día de la muerte del Hokage se hacía cada vez mas cercano. Sasuke tenía miedo de ver la reacción de Hinata, no hacia mucho ella era una ninja de Konoha, claro ahora era una traidora y lo único que le esperaba era el juicio o la muerte, pero una vez adentro, ¿sería capaz de ayudarlo con su objetivo?, lo había prometido, pero aún así, ella no dejaba su lado amable, ni siquiera el implacable entrenamiento sacaban ese lado dulce de la chica.

**En dos días… prepárense.**

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

**Puedo soportar la lluvia que cae sobre el techo de esta casa vacía,  
**That don't bother me

**Eso no me molesta**  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

**Puedo soportar un par de lágrimas a veces y mostrarlas  
**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

**No tengo miedo de llorar de vez en cuando**

_What Hurts The Most - Cascada_

En la aldea Sakura pretendía seguir con su vida, al volver, se dio cuenta de que Naruto parecía diferente, creyó en un principio que la huida de Hinata lo dejaría destruido por completo, pero había un extraño brillo en sus ojos, un reflejo que le estremecía el alma, ¿qué pensaba?

**Sakura, despierta… debemos irnos**

Sai con su habitual sonrisa mañanera la veía algo confuso, él como todos quedó muy preocupado por Naruto pero también por Sakura, sabía que ella se echaría toda la culpa, y que no se perdonaría el no haber detenido a la chinobi ojiazul. Los meses pasaban y ella y Naruto apenas cruzaban palabra, parecían vivir en mundos paralelos, eso no era nada bueno, mas cuando la mayoría de las misiones se las asignaban a ellos tres.

**Donde está Naruto?**

Sai movió la cabeza, ese chico jamás llegaría a la hora, las malas mañas de kakashi parecían esparcirse peligrosamente en él.

**Naruto no vendrá, se me asignó esta misión con ustedes…**

**Neji?**

Era extraño por qué Neji sería asignado a una misión de reconocimiento que era algo tan básico, en general a los Hyuga se les mantenía ocupados en misiones de alto rango y no para cosas como esa.

Los tres partieron, el rubio los vio alejarse, al posar sus ojos en Neji sintió algo de repulsión e ira, hacia poco se había enterado una de las razones por las cuales Hinata abandonó la aldea, y esa era su inminente matrimonio con su primo. No podía soportar pensar en ello, más cuando ahora sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, jamás permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño o la obligara a cometer semejante estupidez.

_Espero Sasuke que sea donde sea que estes la trates bien o te las verás conmigo Teme… (bastardo en japonés)_

**Hinata chan!! Dime que quieres para desayunar preciosa!!!**

Suigetsu había tomado un actitud mas que coqueta con la pobre Hinata, que cada vez que sentía la voz del ninja se encogía de la verguenza que le solían provocar sus palabras. Lo mas terrible es que ella no reclamaba por su conducta ni por nada. Esto alteraba a Sasuke que muchas veces la vio siguiendo órdenes casi absurdas dictadas por sus subordinados, como bañando a Suigetsu, haciéndole masajes en los pies a karin o peinando a Jugo, quien de los tres era el que mas la respetaba.

**Nos bañamos juntos hoy???**

A Hinata se le subieron los colores al rostro, pero aceptó la mano de Suigetsu, quizás con algo de ropa… pensó… se metería más fácil al río, para poder cumplir con la orden.

**Suigetsu…**

Sasuke venía recién llegando de su caminata matutina, Suigetsu se incorporó de repente y le sonrió como el mas inocente de los cachorros. La mirada asesina que Sasuke le estaba clavando no era ninguna broma.

**Hinata sama prefiero bañarme solo esta vez…**

Sasuke bajó la mirada y respiró contrariado, un momento después algo mas relajado miró serio a Hinata y le volvió a repetir por enésima vez que no debía seguir ese tipo de órdenes de nadie, menos de un hombre como Suigetsu.

Hinata sonrió con dulzura, gracias a dios que Sasuke kun se había demorado menos que otros días, sino ya estaría toda empapada…

Jugo la miró con detenimiento, ella como un animalito indefenso, se apegaba a todos de forma paulatina, y aunque todos parecían ignorarla por completo, sabía que muy dentro de sus corazones aquella chica les mostraba a calidez y la bondad que jamás pudieron experimentar a lo largo de sus vidas.

Poco a poco, paso a paso, Hinata comenzaba a impregnar el ambiente de una energía mas positiva, no la sombria de Sasuke Kun, sino una de esperanza, hasta el mismo Sasuke parecía menos agresivo, ahora solía entrenarla todos los días, para él enseñarle se había transformado en una rutina que no se le hacía pesada, quizás en otra dimesión, en otro tiempo o lugar, hubiese sido un perfecto sensei.

**Naruto que haces aquí amigo, debemos irnos, extraños movimientos de La Niebla tienen impacientes a los Anbus, se nos pidió ir a investigar, esta vez sólo tendremos a los perros rastreadores de Kakashi como compañía.**

**Por qué tienes esa cara Shikamaru…**

**Me da una pereza enorme salir y averiguar que trama la niebla, siempre dando problemas, no te parece…**

**Problemático???**

**Si.**

Naruto rió con él, ambos eran muy amigos y ambos habían sufrido pérdidas importantes en aquel último año, la verdad era que Shikamaru ayudaba secretamente a Naruto a rastrear al equipo de Sasuke y con la excusa de los extraños movimientos de la niebla habían obtenido permiso para salir a investigar.

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

**Aunque seguir adelante ahora que te has ido me sigue doliendo**  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok

**Hay ciertos días en los que finjo que estoy bien  
**But that's not what gets me

**Pero no es eso lo que me molesta**

**Qué piensas…**

**En nada compañero…**

Shikamaru se había enterado de todo, claro era él unos de los muchos que sabían hace tiempo del amor de Hinata, y al volver Naruto les echó en cara el no haberle dicho antes, no podían hacerle entender que ella debía ser quien se declarara, no ellos… pero en fin Naruto era tan cabeza dura a veces…

Lo malo es que desde ese momento jamás volvió a tocar el tema, y eso le precupaba porque podía ver que no lo estaba pasando bien, podía verlo caminar sin rumbo y muchas veces jamás volver a su casa, ese comportamiento errático le parecía tan similar a cuando Sasuke dejó la aldea. Temía que luego de la decisión de Hinata, él caería en una depresión tan grande que sería capaz de cometer alguna locura.

What hurts the most

**Lo que más me duele**  
Was being so close

**Es haber sido tan cercanos**  
And having so much to say

**Y haber tenido tanto que decir**  
And watching you walk away

**Y verte alejarte de mí**  
And never knowing

**Sin saber**  
What could have been

**Lo que pudo haber sido**  
And not seeing that loving you

**Y que no hayas visto que amarte**  
Is what I was tryin' to do

**Es lo que intentaba hacer**

**Fui un tonto cierto??**

Naruto había disminuido el paso y miraba serio a Shikamaru, el ninja se detuvo y miró a su alrededor a que venía esa pregunta, no entendía a veces al rubio y sus arranques. Por lo general permanecía en silencio en las misiones al mas puro estilo de Sasuke, y a veces le daba por hablar incoherencias tal cual le pasaba cuando acompañaba a Sakura a las misiones.

**Ehhhh de que hablas Naruto…**

**De ella, de sus sentimientos, todo este tiempo…la ignoré por completo. Como pude ser tan ciego…**

**Naruto… yo…**

Realmente no quería tocar ese tema, que podía aportarle él sobre cuestiones del corazón, nada, esa coversación pasaba de lo habitual a aterradora en cosas de segundos, quizás sólo quería desahogarse un poco…

**Siempre estuvo dándome ánimos, desde que éramos unos niños, de hecho ella fue una de las primeras personas que me dirigió la palabra, Sasuke no cuenta, porque aquella vez él me insultó, en cambio ella se me acercó y me sonrió, parecía algo asustada y en ese momento ni siquiera pude recordar su nombre, estaba tan emocionado ya que por fin me haría un ninja.**

Shikamaru sonrió… era cierto… Hinata no se despegaba de Naruto de niños, lejos de aislarlo como el resto, ella seguía firme a su lado, esa chica era algo extraordinario sin duda, y el camino que **había decidido tomar era sin duda uno de mucho valor.**

**Nunca podía haberme imaginado algo así… que alguien me amara me parecía tan extraño, tan lejano, todos me miraban con repulsión y odio en esos tiempos, luego comenzaron a aceptarme pero amar? Eso parecía tan lejano…**

**El amor es algo incomprensible amigo, uno no elige a quien amar o de quien enamorarse…**

Naruto lo miró afligido, eso era cierto, todo este tiempo amó a Sakura, estubo dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, pero eso lo hizo cegarse a tantas otras cosas, la amaba con toda su alma, y hasta ese día le guardaba un cariño enorme, pero el amor se iba deshaciendo con cada día que pasaba, había comprendido que ella era su amiga…

_y que había sido sólo eso desde el comienzo…_

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

**Es tan difícil lidiar con el dolor de perderte en donde sea que esté**  
But I'm doin' It

**Pero lo estoy haciendo  
**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

**Es tan difícil forzar una sonrisa cuando veo a tus amigos y estoy solo.  
**Still Harder

**Es aun más difícil**  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

**Levantarme, vestirme, vivir con este arrepentimiento**  
But I know if I could do it over

**Pero se que si lo pudiera volver a hacer**  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

**Cambiaria y te entregaría todas las palabras que guarde en mi corazón**  
That I left unspoken  
**Y que no te dije**

Fin del capítulo… espero sus comentarios, consejos etc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me tarde un poco mas con este capítulo pero me enferme y estuve toda la semana casi abocada a recuperarme y poder seguir con esta historia, aproveche y vi el manga que está cada vez más oscuro, de verás al principio no tenía ninguna simpatía por Sasuke pero ya me está dando más lástima que Naruto, en fin…**

Esta parte la canción _Never Say Never The Fray_. Espero les guste la encontré luego de ver The Pilot de Vampires Diaries. Pero como no hice un capitulo este será alargado, así que también estará Katy Perry con una canción que me encanta Thinking of You.

Capitulo 2

**No me dejes Ir…**

**Sasuke kun?...**

Sasuke estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, le gustaba apartarse del resto y sentarse a ver el horizonte, posando sus ojos en una apuesta de sol que amenazaba con morir pronto, de seguro le anunciaba que pronto deberían partir a Konoha y poder por fin destruir a ese hombre, destruir al mundo ninja, a los culpables del dolor que tenía, de las pérdidas, de su corazón vacío y lleno de odio, pronto… él… podría terminar con todo.

**Hinata… que haces aquí?**

**Eh…**

Los ojos de Sasuke la atemorizaban en ciertas ocasiones, se volvían muy negros y tenebrosos, su chakra se revolvía y podía percibirlo sin usar si quiera el Byakugan, con solo verlo se le erizaban los cabellos, en todos estos meses a su lado, no fue capaz de conocer nada de él, se recriminaba en las noches no poder hacer nada para cambiar su forma de pensar, de saber más de la venganza que le consumía el alma, de poder ayudarlo de alguna forma.

Sasuke la miró intrigado, como era que aquella ninja había llegado a su lado, le parecía insólito que aún no se hubiese escapado, ella que era descendiente de una de las familias más importantes de Konoha, criada como una princesa y que ahí era tratada peor que una sirvienta, no lo entendía. Nunca le puso atención hasta el momento que la vio peleando con esos dos ninjas, nunca pensó en ella, y aún así allí estaba con ojos asustados siguiendo alguna órden que no la terminaba de convencer.

**Que pasa…**

La voz de Sasuke la sacó momentáneamente de su pavor y la obligó a concentrarse para contestar.

**Karin dice que ya está todo listo… para ir a… Konoha.**

**Y eso te preocupa?**

**No… no sé realmente que quieres hacer, sólo sé que Danzou sama de alguna forma es Hokage y que quieres matarlo, no juzgaré tus acciones sólo te pido que por favor, la gente de la aldea…**

**Te preocupa la gente de la aldea?… pensé que lo que te preocupaba era él…**

Sasuke se había levantado y le había puesto su mano sobre la boca a Hinata, la chica lo miró aterrada, quizás sólo había estado jugando con ella todo este tiempo, quizás ahora moriría por aquella imprudencia, ella nada podría hacer ante la fuerza de él, jamás podría vencerlo y temía tanto por Naruto, porque Sasuke se había vuelto un ninja demasiado poderoso.

There's some things we don't talk about

_**No hablamos de algunas cosas**_  
Rather do without

_**Nos basta no hacerlo**_  
And just hold the smile

_**Y sostener una sonrisa**_  
Falling in and out of love

_**Alejándonos y Acercándonos del amor**_  
Ashamed and proud of

_**Avergonzado y orgulloso de eso**_  
Together all the while  
_**juntos todo el tiempo**_

The fray – Never Say Never

**No debes temerme… pero eres la única persona de la aldea que puede decir eso…**

Sasuke desvió la mirada y se dirigió donde estaba su grupo, pronto los problemas comenzarían, Konoha debía temer, porque él iba dispuesto a destruirla desde sus cimientos.

Hinata se le quedó viendo con dolor, sabía que sufría mucho y que su odio le estaba lastimando lo poco de humanidad que le iba quedando a su corazón. Dolía saber que él era tan importante para Naruto, que el pobre había estado buscándolo tanto tiempo, a él a Sasuke Kun, a alguien que no quería ser encontrado, a alguien que no deseaba ser salvado. Si… ella le tenía algo de envidia al Uchiha, como hubiese querido ella obtener esa atención que todos prodigaban a Sasuke, así ella podía haber sido vista, por él, por Uzumaki Naruto.

**Sasuke porque Hinata trae esa cara?, que le hiciste pervertido…**

Suigetsu a veces se pasaba con Sasuke, pero también ayudaba a relajar un poco el ambiente, Karin comenzaba a recriminarle sus faltas de respeto y al final todos terminaban tratando de separarlos.

Sasuke no hizo caso del alboroto y se metió a su tienda, Jugo lo miró algo acongojado, pronto cumplirían la misión, que pasaría una vez que lo hicieran? Tendría que volver a esa cueva? Solo…

**Qué te pasa niña, Sasuke te asustó…?**

Hinata le sonrió a Jugo, era la única persona con la cual podía estar sin sufrir un ataque de nervios a cada instante, le recordaba en algo a Kiba, quizás por el hecho de ser tan cercano a los animales.

**No… sólo que…**

La ojiazul bajó la mirada, pronto podría ver a Naruto de nuevo, ahora ella era más fuerte que antes, ahora podría marcar una pequeña diferencia, ahora quizás podría ser apta para estar a su lado, si él quisiera, si él lo quería… ella lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

**Lo que pasa es que está emocionada porque pronto verá a su novio…**

Hinata se puso rojísima con el comentario de Karin, miró al suelo con la esperanza vana de que la tierra se la tragara por completo, desde la despedida de Naruto Kun con el beso en los labios que le dio, se había bloqueado a sí misma para no volver a vivir ese momento, pero fueron esos segundos que le ayudaron a vivir todos esos meses lejos de la personas que quería.

**Karin deja de fastidiarla y alístense todos nos vamos a Konoha…**

Sasuke estaba en pie mirándolos serio, debían recordar que no era nada gracioso entrar a una aldea como Konoha, tendrían que ser en extremo cuidadosos, sino querían alertar a la policía.

You can never say never

**Nunca digas nunca**  
Why we don't know when

_**Mientras no sepamos cuando**_  
Time and time again

_**Pero una y otra vez**_  
Younger now than we were before

_**Mas jóvenes ahora que antes**_

Shikamaru y Naruto habían vuelto de su misión sin información, en ese minuto estaban comiendo un par de platos de Ramen antes de ir a dormir, Naruto estaba algo cansado, su cabeza estaba revuelta entre tanto pensamiento, todo este tiempo había tenido un objetivo claro en su cabeza, traer a Sasuke de vuelta, pero luego de las palabras de Hinata, todo se hizo un caos, ahora quería traerla a ella de vuelta a Konoha, la quería a salvo, lejos de toda esa guerra sin sentido, lejos de la venganza de su amigo, lejos de sus problemas, lejos de todo.

Shikamaru lo miraba en silencio, trataba de no llamar mucho su atención, aunque el semblante de su amigo le volvía a preocupar, con muchas cosas en la cabeza uno no lograba enfocarse y entraba la desesperación, con algo de apatía y las ganas de subirle el ánimo, le invito un par de copas de sake.

**Gracias pero no, sabes que no bebo Shikamaru…**

**Pero una no es ninguna amigo, vamos mañana podemos salir de nuevo y nos irá mejor…**

**Bueno…**

Los ojos de Naruto ya estaba medios vidriosos cuando resolvió que debía irse, el alcohol lo mantenía algo sedado de su dolor, y camino a casa recordaba con alegría todas esas noches que cargó al ero Senin luego de sus interminables parrandas en los bares. Que días aquellos, aprendiendo cada día algo bueno, viajando junto a él, superándose a sí mismo, había sido tan feliz, se sentía vivo, se sentía necesitado, querido…

Otra persona también regresaba a casa, algo más melancólica que Naruto, Sakura trataba de olvidarse de todo, de Sasuke, de Naruto, de todo. Su último encuentro con el Uchiha terminó por enterrar todas sus esperanzas, todo ese amor incondicional que sintió durante tantos años, ahora sólo temía por Naruto, porque él había sido el mayor perjudicado con todo eso, porque él estaba al medio, al medio de toda esta estupidez, de todas esas niñerías que ella había provocado, sabía perfectamente que Naruto envidiaba a Sasuke y que en gran medida sentía eso por su culpa, porque ella estaba ciega de amor por el Uchiha y no lograba ver nada más a su alrededor.

Justo en ese momento el Jinchukiri miraba al frente distinguiendo una figura a lo lejos…

Don't let me go

_**No me dejes ir**_  
Don't let me go

_**No me dejes ir**_  
Don't let me go

_**No me dejes ir**_

Sakura lo reconoció de inmediato, el pelo dorado se reflejaba como oro en las luces azules de la luna, sus ojos cristalinos la observaban algo intranquilos, todos esos meses cruzando solo un par de palabras le habían dolido en el alma, todas esas misiones y él parecía tan ausente, sin sonrisa y apenas un saludo, ellos se conocían hacia tantos años, ella no merecía todo eso, o quizás… si… quizás se merecía todo, porque ella era una tonta, inmadura, una muñeca de papel que no servía para nada, ni con toda la fuerza del mundo ni con todo el entrenamiento logró ser una pizca más sabia, sino fuera por Sai ella seguiría inmersa en aquel mundo de fantasía que se invento hace tres años atrás, esa vida feliz y soñaba junto a un hombre que ni siquiera la amaba.

Naruto no se detuvo siguió caminando hasta ponerse en frente de ella, los ojos esmeralda se hallaban inundados de lágrimas, la ninja lo miraba con mucho dolor, sabía que debía pronunciar aquellas palabras que dolían como un puñal, pero debía hacerlo…

**Perdóname…**

**Por favor…**

**Por favor…**

**No me dejes sola…**

Naruto la abrazó, nunca la había visto así en todos esos años junto a ella. Sakura se había transformado sin quererlo en su centro, en la persona que él debía proteger, en su aliciente para hacerse más fuerte, ella era la mujer que él decidió amar después de todo.

Tantos años y nunca perdió la esperanza de conquistarla, ni siquiera una vez, ahora trataba de explicárselo pero no podía, no había palabras para eso, no había nada, solo ellos dos abrazados bajo la luna.

**No tengo nada que perdonarte…**

**Cada uno escogió su camino…**

Sakura se apartó un poco de él y se le quedó viendo avergonzada.

Naruto volvía a sonreírle como en los viejos tiempos.

Picture you're the queen of everything

_**Eres la imagen que reina todo**_  
As far as the eye can see

_**Lo que el ojo puede ver**_  
Under your command

_**Bajo tu dominio**_  
I will be your guardian

_**Seré tu guardian**_  
When all is crumbling

_**Cuando todo a tu alrededor de derrumbe**_  
Steady your hand

_**Y tomaré tu mano firmemente**_

**Como entraremos Sasuke, esta aldea parece impenetrable, tenemos que tener cuidado de los Anbu, de los ninjas que regresan de misiones y de la policía secreta… diablos esto sí que será difícil…**

**Tranquilos… alguien más está interesado en atacar Konoha…**

De las sombras un grupo de al menos 10 ninjas comenzaron a aparecer.

**Quiénes son? Identifíquense…**

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

Otro hombre se acercó desde la niebla que comenzaba a inundar el lugar, Hinata con algo de temor activó su Byakugan y vio como al menos 10 ninjas mas esperaban en la oscuridad.

**Qué es esto Sasuke?**

**Calma Karin, hice un trato con la niebla para que desactivaran algunos puntos de seguridad de la ciudad, claro el trato incluye otra cosa más…**

Sasuke quien estaba al frente se volteó muy rápido y se puso detrás de Hinata, debido al inesperado movimiento Jugo trató de defenderla mas por instinto que otra cosa, y Sasuke lo bloqueó de inmediato.

**Qué haces?**

Karin estaba algo asustada, todos se dieron cuenta de cómo cambió el chackra de Sasuke que ahora era más espeso y escalofriante.

**Hinata debes acompañarlos…**

**Hi…**

La niña no reprochó la orden de Sasuke, solo comenzó a caminar como autómata hacia el misterioso hombre que la mirada con interés. Una vez allí dos ninjas la rodearon y le ataron sus manos.

Sasuke pensó que la chica opondría resistencia, y se preparó para luchar, pero una vez ella empezó a caminar hacia aquel hombre, su chakra lejos de calmarse se volvió más oscuro, porque no había dicho nada?, porque había seguido sus órdenes sin más, que le pasaba a esa mujer… le daba rabia ella podría escapar si se lo propusiera, tenía ahora el poder para hacerlo, pero ahí estaba dejándose atar por aquellos asquerosos ninjas de la niebla, en que pensaba?

**Sasuke!!! Porque se la llevan!?? Sabes lo que harán con ella!! Sus ojos son muy preciados, no lo entiendes!! Quieren matarla, hacer experimentos con ella, cómo pudiste!??...**

**Karin tranquila…**

Suigetsu trataba de tranquilizarla pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de dejar a Hinata con ellos. Menos aún la decisión de Sasuke de venderla a cambio de ayuda.

El ninja jefe se le quedó viendo serio a Karin.

**Oye muchacha no pensamos matarla, ella tiene mucho valor para los Hyuga, fueron ellos los que nos ayudaron en esto… **

Sasuke lo miró extrañado, de todas las cosas que no quería saber esa noche, era del destino de Hinata, y aún así… ahí estaba Hyuga Neji sosteniendo las cuerdas de la muchacha, mientras ella, quien ya sabía de quien se trataba, miraba a la tierra que se bañaba con sus lágrimas.

No llores no queremos lastimarte Hinata, solo te atamos por seguridad nada mas… no sabíamos como ibas a reaccionar todavía no sabemos cómo te afecta tener ese chackra maligno, pero tienes que estar tranquila, nadie te culpó de nada, nosotros los Hyuga tomaremos el poder una vez que todo esto pase y podremos casarnos, nadie se atreverá a llamarte traidora.

Casarse??? De qué diablos hablaba ese tipo, Karin estaba segura que ese sujeto no era el rubio impertinente que había visto antes, a primera vista parecía un pariente y no su novio.

We're pulling apart and coming together again and again

_**Destrozamos y regresamos una y otra vez**_  
We're growing apart but we pull it together

_**No distanciamos pero regresamos  
**_Pull it together, together again

_**Regresamos juntos de nuevo**_

Don't let me go

_**No me dejes ir**_…  
Don't let me go

_**No me dejes ir…**_  
Don't let me go

_**No me dejes ir…**_

Sakura y Naruto no sabían cómo… habían llegado a la habitación de este último, estaban en la cama besándose frenéticamente… la profunda soledad que a ambos embargaba, los había hecho dejarse llevar por el momento, por las lágrimas de ella, el alcohol por parte de él, y ahora ya impedidos de detenerse no pensaban en nada, solo se guiaban por los instintos más básicos, jamás pensaron que algo como eso podía llegarles a pasar, dos cuerpos tratando de vivir a través del otro, sin sentir más que pasión, sin un motivo, sin sentimientos, sin nada.

Cada uno pensando en otro, cada cual, besando a otro en la boca, acariciando a otro, imaginando que esta realidad tan cruel sólo era una pesadilla, un mal sueño del que pronto despertarían y que todo lo vivido nunca había sido real.

Ambos regresaban a la academia ninja, ambos habían seguido con sus vidas, Naruto junto a Hinata en un mismo grupo y Sakura junto a Sasuke, quien vivía orgulloso de saberse hermano del ninja más genial de Konoha.

Naruto…

El no respondía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, la voz de Sakura ya no podía alcanzarlo de a poco las ropas iban cayendo y ya nada podría evitar lo que pasaría.

Comparisons are easily done

_**Las comparaciones son fáciles de hacer**_  
Once you've had a taste of perfection

_**Una vez que has probado la perfección**_  
Like an apple hanging from a tree

_**Como una manzana colgando de un arbol**_  
I picked the ripest one

_**Tomo la mas madura**_  
I still got the seed

_**Aún tengo la semilla**_

_Katy Perry Thinking of You_

Hinata se dirigía a su casa escoltada por Neji quien se sentía muy mal de mantenerla atada, ella, ella era la mujer que él quería, jamás la lastimaría, jamás haría nada que le hiciera daño, y sin embargo, la niña parecía sufrir en silencio tanto que le carcomía su corazón.

Los ninjas de la niebla se movilizaban por todo Konoha y el Hyuga solo quería mantenerla a salvo de ese fuego cruzado que se desataría de un momento a otro.

Hinata, yo siento haberte hecho volver a la fuerza, se que no sientes lo mismo que yo, y que amas a Naruto, pero debes entender que esto es por el clan, y por tu propia seguridad, jamás podría permitir que te unieras a un monstruo, sabes perfectamente que él tiene al jinchukiri en su interior, jamás nadie terminó bien al lado de uno de ellos, lo sabes…

**Naruto kun jamás me haría daño… te equivocas!**

**Lo dices porque no sabes cómo es transformándose en ese monstruo, él lastimó a Sakura, siendo ella la mujer que el ama…**

Neji se detuvo, sabía perfectamente que su prima sabía del amor del joven por la pelirosa, pero restregárselo en la cara era lo menos que quería en esos momentos.

**Tienes que olvidarlo, yo te haré olvidarlo, no sabes cuánto te amo, desde la primera vez que te vi, me enamoré de ti, cuando apenas eras una niña, no te imaginas lo que sufrí haciéndote daño en la pelea de chounin, como me desgarré por dentro dando cada golpe. Debes seguir adelante con tu vida, debes olvidarte de todo por favor Hinata sama…**

You said move on

_**Tú dices sigue adelante**_  
Where do I go

_**Pero ¿Adonde voy?**_  
I guess second best

_**Creo que lo mejor**_  
Is all I will know

_**Es lo único que conozco**_

**Neji Nissan… yo… no puedo**

El Hyuga no la dejó terminar sus manos blancas y frías como la nieve, rodearon sus mejillas y las atrajeron hacia él, la chica atada sin posibilidad de oponerse, vio como sus labios se unían en un beso que no quería que se concretara.

Tratando de zafarse infructuosamente, Hinata, se movía como podía, pero los fuertes brazos del ninja no se lo permitían, las lágrimas seguían corriendo, y aún así, no quería lastimarlo, podía liberarse pero su sed de sangre había aumentado con el tiempo y le daba terror perder el control.

Su primo seguía besándola pero ella ya no estaba presente, se había ido muy lejos, jamás podría apagar el amor que sentía por Naruto, jamás podría olvidarlo, aunque quisiera, menos la fuerza, menos casándose con su primo… la sola idea le daba terror.

**Suéltala!!!**

Neji no alcanzó a separase de ella cuando sintió un puñetazo muy certero en su estómago, sólo alcanzó a divisar un par de ojos demoníacos que lo trasladaron a un infierno luego de unos segundos.

**Daijobu? (estas bien?)**

**Hi…**

Sasuke le cortó las amarras y la liberó apresuradamente mientras veía a su alrededor con mirada desconfiada.

**Por qué?... porque no te liberaste cuando pudiste hacerlo.**

**No quería lastimarlo… él no tiene la culpa de sentir lo siente…**

**Tonta… no puedes tomar responsabilidad por todos. Nadie puede… entiendes??**

**Si se pudiera, al menos me gustaría poder compartir algo de tu dolor…**

Sasuke se le quedó viendo, ya más calmado, sabía que lo más probable es que la niña se fuera de prisionera donde la llevaran, solía mostrar esa personalidad, pero creía que al verse traicionada por ellos sería capaz de reaccionar al menos, claramente se había equivocado.

**Ahora estas por tu cuenta… cuídate quieres?**

**Hi…**

La chica le sonrió, pese a que su rostro estaba bañado de lágrimas ella le agradecía por todo ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos, su gesto expresaba eso y mas, Sasuke se sintió algo solitario a medida que se alejaba de ella, tenía la sensación de que quizás no la vería mas y eso le provocaba mucha molestia, incomodidad, como si algo no estuviera bien, quería mirar atrás y verla sonreír un poco más, verla un poco más…

Cause when I'm with him

_**Porque cuando estoy con el,**_  
I am thinking of you

_**Estoy pensado en ti**_  
Thinking of you

_**Pensando en ti**_  
What you would do if

_**Que puedo hacer si**_  
You were the one

_**Tu eras el único con el que**_  
Who was spending the night

_**Pasaba la noche**_  
Oh I wish that I

_**Oh desearía estar**_  
Was looking into your eyes

_**mirándote a los ojos**_

Konoha comenzaba a alertar sobre la invasión que se estaba produciendo, la policía Hyuga había desaparecido misteriosamente y todos los sensei comenzaban a movilizarse al ver las primeras señales de alarma, ninguno de los puestos de vigilancia se habían reportado y eso era más que preocupante. Decidieron no tocar las alarmas aún darían un par de minutos para averiguar que estaba ocurriendo antes de avisarle al enemigo que habían sido descubiertos.

Hinata iba a toda velocidad al departamento de Naruto quería avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la aldea y que su objetivo era el Hokage, sabía que el Uchiha así lo deseaba, pero también sabía que aunque se apurara lo más probable es que el rubio no alcanzara a llegar a tiempo para detener a Sasuke y menos de evitar la muerte de Danzou sama.

Al llegar al edificio se detuvo, una sensación extraña le recorría el cuerpo y no lograba identificar que era, se sentía como observada, una presencia la había seguido, pero pese a que activó su Byakugan no lograba ver nada.

Poco a poco y con sigilo se acercó a la puerta de Naruto, no quería ser la culpable de atraer la atención de algún enemigo, sabía que Naruto era buscado por muchos ninjas que querían el poder del Bijuu que estaba en su interior. Ella no permitiría que lo dañaran de nuevo.

Al llegar a la puerta notó que estaba entreabierta, lo que despertó más sospechas en ellas, la abrió con sumo cuidado y lo que vio la dejó perpleja.

Allí estaba Naruto y Sakura juntos…

Su puño aún apretaba la puerta, como si fuera su único nexo con la realidad que se desarrollaba abruptamente fuera de aquellas paredes. Ambos dormían y habían pasado la noche juntos, quizás a esto se refería su primo cuando le dijo que tenía que seguir adelante, quizás ahora ellos estaban juntos al fin, ambos… juntos…como siempre debió ser.

La ninja no atinaba a nada, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, pero no podía dejar de mirarlos, dolía, su pecho dolía, sabía que podría encontrarse en esta situación pero no quería experimentar eso que ahora sentía.

**Hinata…**

La joven miró a su lado mientras un ojo rojo penetraba en su interior y la hacía olvidar el dolor, olvidar… eso quería, borrar de su mente aquel momento que acaba de vivir.

Una vez afuera la chica despertó y se vio en brazos de un extraño.

**Tú eres un Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara… **

**Si pequeña… necesito que vayas tras Sasuke, lamento haberte encontrado en una situación que pareció incomoda para ti, pero es urgente que lo acompañes, Danzou utiliza una técnica que solo puede ser contra restrada con tus ojos…**

You're like an Indian summer

_**Eres como un verano de San Juan  
**_In the middle of winter

_**En medio del invierno**_  
Like a hard candy

_**Como un caramelo amargo**_  
With a surprise center

_**Con una sorpresa en el centro**_  
How do I get better

_**Como puedo estar mejor  
**_Once I've had the best

_**Si ya he tenido lo mejor?**_  
You said there's

_**Dices que hay**_  
Tons of fish in the water

_**Muchos peces en el agua**_  
So the waters I will test

_**Así que probaré las aguas  
**_

Kakashi llegó donde Naruto poco antes de lo que Hinata y Madara desaparecieron, subió rápidamente las escaleras alertando a Naruto de la invasión y de la posible presencia de Sasuke en la aldea, pero no se percató hasta que encendió las luces y vio como la pobre Sakura caía al suelo tratando de cubrirse con una sábana mientras Naruto rojo trataba de procesar lo que Kakashi le decía.

**Pero qué demonios…**

**Tienen 3 minutos los espero abajo.**

Una vez todos reunidos el sensei les explicó lo que estaba sucediendo, extrañamente la policía de Konoha no respondía y al parecer la niebla estaba involucrada, no quiso tocar nada que tuviese que ver con la escena que había presenciado momentos antes…

**Eso quiere decir que si Sasuke está aquí puede que Hinata también…**

Kakashi lo observó serio, Sakura bajó la vista y se apartó del grupo.

Una vez en marcha Naruto cambió por completo, parecía hasta emocionado, Kakashi le recriminó que ni siquiera se despidió de Sakura cuando se separaron los grupos, pero Naruto pareció no escucharlo, ahora tendría una oportunidad de decirle a Hinata lo que sentía, lo que realmente sentía, estando con Sakura se dio cuenta, por fin… de sus sentimientos.

He kissed my lips

_**El beso mis labios**_  
I taste your mouth

_**Yo saboreaba tu boca**_  
He pulled me in

_**El se me acercó**_  
I was disgusted with myself

_**Yo estaba discutiendo conmigo misma**_

Cause when I'm with him

**Por que cuando estoy con él**  
I am thinking of you

**Estoy pensando en ti  
**Thinking of you

_**Pensando en ti**_  
What you would do if

_**Que puedo hacer si**_  
You were the one

_**Tu eras el unico con el  
**_Who was spending the night

_**Que pasaba la noche**_

Oh I wish that I

_**Oh desearia poder**_  
Was looking into...

_**Estar mirándote a los ojos…**_

Una vez que Madara y Hinata llegaron donde se encontraba Danzou, Sasuke tenía un cuchillo en sus manos apuntando peligrosamente a su corazón, la chica asustada se dirigió rápidamente donde el moreno para evitar que se lastimara mientras Danzou, que aún no veía que se trataba de una Hyuga, le ordenaba que lo matara de inmediato.

**Sasuke…**

La chica observó que tenía la mirada perdida y se asustó, lo vio tal vulnerable, tan solo, tan perdido, que quiso salvarlo, alejarlo de todo, hasta de su propio odio, simplemente lo abrazó con ternura. Lo apretó contra su pecho y le pidió que despertara, le rogó que despertara de aquel sueño en el que se había quedado.

**Vuelve Sasuke, vuelve!!!**

Danzou supo que algo no andaba bien y quiso matarlo con sus propias manos pero Madara apareció y le impidió acercarse, todos esos años queriendo tenerlo entre sus manos y por fin había logrado llegar a él, quien hubiese pensado que siendo Hokage por fin podría apartarlo de todos esos jutsus y Anbus que lo rodeaban día y noche.

**Hinata… que haces aquí?**

La chica sonrió aliviada, él volvía a ser el mismo, algo desvalido seguía mirándola a los ojos, la desorientación lo dejó a merced de la chica quien le servía de apoyo, mientras dos ninjas atravesaban la habitación y se quedaban observando la escena que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

**Hinata chan estas aquí!!!!**

Kakashi se le quedó mirando fijamente a Madara quien sostenía Danzou por el cuello.

El rubio observó lo cerca que estaba de Sasuke y que este tenía en su mano un cuchillo, tuvo miedo de que quisiera lastimarla a la chica y se abalanzó contra él, pero la ojiazul vio sus intenciones y en un movimiento rápido se pudo entre ambos y paró en seco a Naruto.

**No lo lastimes!**

**Hinata él te lastimará…**

**Shihau (te equivocas)**

**El me enseñó a defenderme, todo este tiempo me dio fuerzas para crecer y poder transformarme en la ninja que soy hoy, una que no se arrepiente de nada, que sigue su destino y que no se dejará pasar a llevar nunca más, ni por ti ni por nadie, Naruto Kun, lo siento pero no puedo permitirte que te acerques a él.**

Que decía Hinata?, él simplemente no quería que estuviera junto a Sasuke, sabía que él era peligroso y que ella podía ser herida, y aunque al parecer en todo este tiempo ella había estado bien, si Sasuke seguía con esa venganza ella terminaría lastimada como ellos, como Sakura y como él.

Sasuke volvía a recuperar sus fuerzas, Hinata sentía que estaba tras ella listo para atacar pero también muy interesado en lo que sucedía pasos más allá, donde Kakashi trataba de evitar que Madara asesinara a Danzou.

_Que hacia Madara Ahí???_

Hinata mirando aún a Naruto le dijo que Madara la había encontrado y le había comentado lo del jutsu de Danzou, por eso había accedido a seguirlo.

**Viniste a salvarme…?**

You're the best

_**Lo mejor**_  
And yes I do regret

_**Y si, como me arrepiento**_  
How I could let myself

_**Como pude**_  
Let you go

_**Dejarte ir**_  
Now the lesson's learned

_**Y ahora he aprendido la lección**_  
I touched it I was burned

_**Jugué con fuego y me quemé**_  
Oh I think you should know

_**Oh creo que deberías saberlo**_

**Si Sasuke kun, creo que necesitas ser salvado hasta de ti mismo, a veces…**

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la Hyuga, Naruto no entendía porque él no era el dueño de esa sonrisa, porque no era el motivo, que diablos estaba pasando, que sucedía…

Madara los observó un segundo…

_Ey niña creo que tú deberás cargar con el peso que nos dejó el Rinnengan después de todo… te lo encargo…_

Kakashi en un rápido movimiento quiso detener a Madara pero fue tarde, ambos desaparecieron para siempre del mundo ninja. Ambos eran los últimos bastiones del pasado, de la guerra, del odio entre naciones, de la crueldad y la lucha por poder. Por fin Madara lo había comprendido, el sin sentido que lo ligó a esa raza, a ese pueblo, a ese destino, la muerte de su hermano, los ojos y su vida casi eterna para nada… no tenía a nadie con quien compartir todo ello, y mientras se desvanecía le quedaba la sonrisa de aquella muchacha Hyuga que protegía al temible Sasuke del hombre que ella amaba.

**Terminó… por fin terminó Sasuke kun… ya puedes descanzar… **

Hinata lo miraba con tristeza, en un último movimiento para evitar que Kakashi se acercara había activado su jutsu, para poder dejarle el camino libre a Madara, aunque esto había provocado una ceguera que se venía haciendo patente hace un tiempo atrás, ya se lo habían advertido pero a él no le importó, con la sonrisa de Hinata se quedó mientras las sombras lo invadían por completo, la chica se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía y no quería alejarse de su lado.

**Es tiempo de salvarte amigo, es tiempo de que regreses a casa…**

**Hinata Chan…**

**Naruto kun…**

Sakura había llegado momentos antes, Al ver a Sasuke desmayarse se desesperó al máximo, se abalanzó hacia él vaciando todo su chakra en su jutsu médico, pero el muchacho tenía muchas heridas internas, ya Hinata al verlo lo había adivinado, sabía que pronto sería el fin para él… no quedaba mucho tiempo…

Entre los brazos de la pelirosa, Sasuke respiró su último aliento antes de seguir a Madara y a Danzou.

Naruto y Hinata estaban abrazados llorando junto a Sakura, Sasuke había sido su amigo y compañero por tantos años, les dolía verlo partir así, lo único que los tranquilizaba era que su último deseo se había cumplido y que él podía descansar al fin de su odio y de todo lo malo que invadió su vida, ahora él estaba junto a su querido hermano, junto a sus padres…

**Descansa en paz amigo…**

Cause when I'm with him

_**Porque cuando estoy con él**_  
I am thinking of you

_**Estoy pensando en ti**_  
Thinking of you

_**Pensando en ti**_  
What you would do if

_**Que puedo hacer si**_  
You were the one

_**Tu eras el único**_  
Who was spending the night

_**Con el que podia pasar la noche**_  
Oh I wish that I

_**Oh desearía estar**_  
Was looking into your eyes

_**Mirándote a los ojos**_  
Looking into your eyes

_**Mirándote a los ojos  
**_Looking into your eyes

_**Mirándote a los ojos  
**_Oh won't you walk through

_**No vendrás y  
**_And bust in the door

_**Derribarás la puerta  
**_And take me away

_**Y me llevarás lejos**_  
Oh no more mistakes

_**Oh no mas errores  
**_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...

_**Porque en tus ojos me gustaría quedarme…**_

Siguiente capítulo, podrán ver el cierre de esta historia, no me gustan los finales abiertos…

Gracias a todos los que leen y gracias por sus comentarios…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Continúo ya por el final, pero no sin tener otra idea en la cabeza…**_

_**Agradezco todos sus comentarios, son todos muy geniales y he leído las historias de algunos autores que me postearon, sigan así!! Escriban y sigan inventando argumentos hasta más geniales que los de Kishimoto jajaja.**_

_**Espero que la historia 2.0 cero les haya gustado y que la música también por supuesto, si quieren me envían canciones para hacer mis próximas historias eh!!!**_

_**Ahora para musicalizar este capitulo: Angels on the Moon Thriving Ivory. **__**Una canción que me gusta y que recién conocí hace un tiempo.**_

Capítulo 3

**Mírame, estoy aquí**

**Sasuke kun…**

Sakura lloraba amargamente frente a Sasuke, quien tendido en el suelo no tenía pulso y su corazón había dejado de latir hacia un rato atrás. La pelirosa se sentía devastada, todos esos años perfeccionándose en medicina para estropear la única oportunidad de salvar a la única persona que quería, por la cual daría su vida, aquella que la había hecho sufrir tanto esos años, y que aún así quería ver… quería tocar, quería reír junto a ella, caminar junto a ella, ver sus ojos negros avergonzarse… Sasuke kun ya no estaba y ella lloraba de frustración, de nunca poder haberlo conocido mejor, de no saber que pensaba, en que creía de no saber nada de él.

Hinata junto a Naruto la veía a lo lejos, le dolía que Sakura jamás pudiese entender a Sasuke, su oscuridad, su dolor, que ellos Naruto y Sakura no hubiesen confiado en él, en que podría llevar a cabo su plan, en que finalmente pudo matar a Orochimaru, pudo matar a Itachi, que si eso era correcto o no, no eran ellos los que deberían juzgarlo, sino solo apoyarlo, Sasuke no merecía que sus amigos le creyeran tan débil, tan poco capaz de salir adelante sin la aldea por delante. Se equivocaban, él era fuerte y acaba de demostrárselo a todos, nunca dio su brazo a torcer y jamás se arrepentiría de sus decisiones.

Los subordinados de Sasuke interrumpieron abruptamente la escena y se llevaron el cuerpo, no claro, sin la resistencia acérrima de Sakura a quien Jugo la detuvo con esfuerzo.

**Por qué!!!.... por que se llevaron su cuerpo…**

**Déjalos Sakura, Sasuke les pertenece, ellos eran los que estuvieron junto a él todo este tiempo…**

Hinata los veía alejarse mientras sostenía a Naruto quien también quería formar parte de la pelea.

**No!!! Nosotros somos sus camaradas, él es nuestro amigo, merece descansar aquí en Konoha, en su hogar!!**

Hinata la miró a los ojos, Jugo se había ido desapareciendo en el aire, se acercó lentamente a ella, hacía tiempo que necesitaba decirle lo que estaba a punto de decir, jamás creyó que tendría las fuerzas para hacerlo pero ahí estaba por fin, parada frente a ella, frente a la mujer que le arrebató la posibilidad de ser amada.

**Te equivocas… te dices su amiga pero es mentira, tú estabas enamorada de él, de cómo lucía no? Jamás fue amable contigo, jamás te dirigió una palabra que pudieras interpretar como amor, jamás, sabes por qué?... porque él no tenía espacio para esos sentimientos, no pudiste darte cuenta del odio que encerraba, de la venganza que venía planeando hacia tanto tiempo atrás…dices que Konoha era su hogar, pero sabes? Esta aldea le arrebat{o a sus padres, lo volvió en contra de su hermano, lo hizo odiar cuando aún era un niño y no comprendía nada… esta aldea está lejos de ser su hogar…**

Sakura la miró con desprecio, está bien ella estaba enamorada de Naruto, pero no tenía derecho de hablar con tanta libertad de Sasuke, quien se creía que era… no podía ser tan dura si lo que sentía eran celos por ella y por ser a quien Naruto amaba, ella tampoco tenía la culpa de eso.

**Hinata chan… lo entiendo.**

Naruto comprendió lo que Hinata trató de decirle a Sakura, él como pocos había sido muy herido todos estos años, y lo comprendía a la perfección, nadie nunca tuvo el coraje de explicarle que lo que trataba de hacer era inútil, si bien el mismo ero senin trató de disuadirlo basado en su propia experiencia con Orochimaru, sabía que él jamás daría su brazo a torcer, sólo entendiendo los motivos de su amigo se quedaría tranquilo, y como para todos, esas razones de querer matar a Itachi, de vengar su sangre eran tan poco claras, siempre lo buscó para pedirle una explicación al respecto.

**Naruto Kun…**

Hinata sonreía, sabía que él sería capaz de entenderle como lo hacía siempre y le dolía que Sakura se cerrara de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, eso le causaría más daño del que estaba experimentando en esos momentos. Sin duda ese hombre que estaba a su lado se transformaría en Hokage, en uno muy amable y querido.

**Creo en ti Naruto Kun, creo que serás un Hokage muy bueno, y que levantarás a konoha y la llevarás a una época de luz y de paz.**

Naruto le sonrió, aquella chica le gustaba tanto, siempre le gustó en realidad, sólo que antes no supo distinguir qué era eso que sentía por ella, admiración, cariño, un calor que le recorría el pecho y lo reconfortaba cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

Do you dream

**Sueñas**  
That the world will know your name

**Que el mundo conoce tu nombre?**  
So tell me your name

**Entonces dime tu nombre  
**And do you care

**Y te importan**  
About all the little things

**Todas esas pequeñas cosas**  
Or anything at all

**O nada en absoluto**  
I want to feel

**Quiero sentir**  
All the chemicals inside

**Todos esos quimicos dentro**  
I want to feel

**Quiero sentir**  
I want a sunburn

**Quiero una quemadura de sol**  
Just to know that I'm alive

**Solo para saber que estoy vivo**  
To know I'm alive

**Para saber que estoy vivo**

**  
****Debemos irnos muchachos…**

Kakashi sensei miraba la escena con interés, su grupo se iba extinguiendo y a la vez se iban creando nuevos líderes, como todos estaba muy triste por la partida de Sasuke, desde siempre fue su alumno preferido, se sentía muy identificado con él, con sus cualidades, con su dolor, el también fue muy herido debido a su familia, a su padre y creía entender el dolor del Uchiha aunque nunca fue capaz de hacerlo. Ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

_Asi que este es el poder del Byakugan, ver a través de las personas… me da un poco de miedo que alguna vez quiera ver a través de mi… (Pensamiento de Kaksahi sensei.)_

**Kakashi sensei, debemos recuperar su cuerpo… es deber de…**

**No es nuestro problema Sakura, Sasuke hace mucho que dejó de ser un ninja de Konoha, déjalos quedarse con él.**

Fuera de Konoha los subordinados de Sasuke desesperaban, acaso Sasuke había muerto? Eso no les cabía en la mente, sabían que no era un hueso fácil de roer y que no se dejaría vencer así tan fácil. Karin lloraba histérica mientras Suigetsu trataba de calmarla, pero Jugo estaba serio, pensaba en algo?

**Que sucede?**

**Suigetsu y si… está en un estado de suspensión? Como un Jutso que se activa en caso de emergencia?**

**Esos es absurdo, ustedes dos, dejen de iventar ese tipo de cosas, Sasuke esta muerto, por mas que lo veo su chackra no existe y no volverá, se ha ido para siempre!!! ****Nooooo quiero que se muera!!! No quiero!!! ****Hagan lo sea lo quiero de vuelta por favor…**

**Jugo, crees que puedas…**

El muchacho se acercó al cuerpo sin vida del ex shinobi de Konoha, blanco y pálido yacía helado en el piso, su belleza aún en esos momentos hacia recordar a un dios, a uno que no podía morir, que sería inmortal…

Poco a poco comenzó a insertar parte de su chakra en los puntos vitales, pero si bien el cuerpo reaccionó, no pudo acertar a los puntos con la perfección necesaria.

**Hace falta una persona experta en chakra para desactivar esta técnica…**

**Si yo soy la indicada para hacerlo déjame intentarlo Jugo…**

Hinata sonreía melancólicamente al otro lado de aquel paraje, como había llegado ahí tan rápido, como pudo encontrarlos sin siquiera advertir su presencia?, Karin se le quedó mirando esperanzada si ella podía lograrlo la elegiría su persona favorita por siempre.

Hinata comenzó a golpear cada uno de los puntos de chakra de Sasuke, a medida que lo iba haciendo insertaba pequeñas cantidades de su propio chakra en él, luego hizo un montón de sellos, aprendidos por siglos en su familia y los cuales eran secretos para cualquiera que no fuera un miembro Hyuga, claro a Hinata no le importó, ahora sólo le importaba poder traer de vuelta a su amigo.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a responder y con una tos que pareció salir de su alma, el chico más guapo de Konoha despertó de ese sueño de muerte en el que estaba.

**Qué pasó??**

Hinata de la alegría lo abrazó, sentía mucha felicidad pero también algo de rabia, Sasuke le había confiado su vida y esa responsabilidad había sido demasiado para ella.

**Hinata?**

**Mmm…soy yo.**

Karin quiso acercase mas para lanzar a Hinata lejos que para agradecerle el hecho de que revivió a su hombre. Pero algo andaba mal, al fijar sus ojos en Sasuke vio que apenas podía abrir sus ojos, que ocurría, a lo mejor un síntoma de la técnica, que pasaba? Porqué tenía un mal presentimiento?

And don't tell me if I'm dying

**No me digas que estoy muriendo**  
'Cause I don't want to know

**Porque no quiero saberlo**  
If I can't see the sun

**Si no puedo ver el sol**  
Maybe I should go

**Quizas debería irme  
**Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming

**No me despiertes que estoy soñando  
**Of angels on the moon

**Con angeles en la luna**  
Where everyone you know

**Donde todos los que conoces**  
Never leaves too soon

**No nos dejan tan pronto**

**Shikamaru… has visto a Hinata?**

**Hinata? No amigo, que ya regresó a casa?**

La noticia de la muerte de Sasuke ya se había regado por todo Konoha y los pueblos vecinos, su muerte paró en seco los recursos que se pusieron en su búsqueda y captura y las naciones, incluido el país del hierro, volvieron a sus villas.

**Hi…**

Naruto estaba muy triste, su amigo, su hermano Sasuke había muerto y algo en él también, otra persona amada moría sin él poder evitarlo, pero recordaba vívidamente las palabras de Tsunade sama, todos aquellos que amamos y nos abandonan de forma tan temprana quedarán por siempre en nuestros corazones, jamás su recuerdo podrá ser arrebatado por nadie, vivirán eternamente en cada una de las personas que los amaron.

**Sasuke… siempre estarás en mi corazón amigo…**

Con su puño cerrado directo al sol que ese día brillaba en Konoha, Naruto comprendió que estaría junto a su amigo, que ya nada podría alejarlo de él.

**Naruto…**

Sakura estaba frente a él, sus ojos rojos y cansados delataban la pésima noche que pasó, ellos tenían que resolver como seguir para adelante. Tantas cosas pasaron esa noche y él jamás se había detenido a pensar en ello hasta ahora. Naruto jamás tendría lo que se llamaba delicadeza o tacto, pero en ese momento no quiso ser tan imprudente como para aclarar que entre ellos lo ocurrido había sido en opinión de él, un error…

**Tenemos que hablar…**

Shikamaru los miró con algo de fingido interés, la verdad esos dos eran tan cabezotas, que le daba pereza llegar a algún conclusión luego de esa escena. Se despidió y los dejó solos, había que hacer mucho aún por la aldea y ver como se procedería con los culpables de la niebla y claro con el clan Hyuga, altamente involucrado en la penetración a Konoha.

**Yo lo siento Naruto, mi comportamiento ayer no fue el adecuado…**

**Sakura chan, sabes… yo siempre supe que estabas enamorada de Sasuke, desde el primer momento, cuando todas esas chicas iban pegadas a él, supe que tú también eras una de ella, pero lo que me hizo fijar en ti fueron las razones de porque querías acercarte a él…**

**Que dices Naruto?**

**Tú a diferencia del resto querías estar con él, no mostrarte a su lado y ser la envidia de todas las demás, tu buscabas acompañarlo, sabías que se sentía solo, que pese a toda la atención que el resto le prodigaba se sentía muy solo y desdichado, y tu corazón pudo sentirlo, desde ese momento, que él te necesitaba así como yo también lo necesité en un momento. Quizás Hinata fue dura contigo, pero sólo lo hizo para que reaccionaras, para que pudieras seguir con tu vida, eres una mujer fuerte y vas a salir adelante, debes darte cuenta que ya no necesitas de nadie quien te cuide, sino de alguien que te ame…**

**Hi…**

Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por el rostro aperlado de Sakura, porque Naruto tenía que ser así, tan dulce, tan considerado con ella, y sin embargo, aunque quiso quererlo aunque quiso amarlo no podía, todos esos años se preguntó porque había escogido a Sasuke y no lograba entender porque… hasta aquel momento, su corazón había escogido a Sasuke porque siempre creyó que Naruto saldría adelante con su dolor, con su soledad, sabía muy internamente que ese chico hiperkinético y porfiado terminaría siendo reconocido y temía que Sasuke por su personalidad se fuera hundiendo mas y mas en esa oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Sakura había dejado de llorar, ahora estaba mejor, su alma había sido liberada por fin…

**Quieres darme un besito ahora Sakura chan solo de despedida eso si!!**

**Qué te crees pervertido insolente!!!! Crees que voy a caer en esa tetra de nuevo!!! Olvídalo!!! Y más te vale hablar con Kakashi sensei de lo que vio anoche porque si dice algo al respecto y yo me llego a enterar estará en grandes problemas.**

Naruto la miró con terror y se pudo como nota en su cabeza buscar a su sempai luego de encontrara a Hinata.

Sakura reía a ver huir a Naruto de ella, volvían a ser niños de nuevo. Se prometió a si misma evitar que los niños fueran heridos, ella se perfeccionaría en su medicina y se volcaría por completo a enseñarles. Para ello debía perfeccionarse y conocer las técnicas de curación de distintas aldeas, quizás empezaría con la arena…

And do you believe

**Y tu crees**  
In the day that you were born

**En el día en que nacimos**  
Tell me do you believe

**Dime si crees**  
And do you know

**Y sabes**  
That every day's the first

**Que cada dia es el primero**  
Of the rest of your life

**Del resto de nuestra vida**

And don't tell me if I'm dying

**Y no me digas que estoy muriendo**  
'Cause I don't want to know

**Porque no quiero saberlo**  
If I can't see the sun

**Sino puedo ver el sol**  
Maybe I should go

**Quizás deba irme**  
Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming

**No me despiertes porque estoy soñando**  
Of angels on the moon

**Con angeles en la luna**  
Where everyone you know

**Donde todos los que conoces**  
Never leaves too soon

**Nunca nos dejan tan pronto**

Naruto buscaba a Hinata frenéticamente, temía por ella pues se había enviado a todos los anbus a poner bajo arresto a los Hyuga, y bien podían juzgarla quizás no por traición, pero si por estar con Sasuke que era un fugitivo y había estado directamente relacionado con la muerte del actual Hokage de Konoha.

De pronto una sombra se cruzó en su camino, ahí estaba frente a él Neji Hyuga.

**Qué haces aquí deberías dejar la aldea, sabes que te están buscando por traición.**

**Lo sé, no vine aquí para eso, si hice esto fue para evitar que Hinata sama sufriera y por lo mismo estoy aquí ahora frente a ti.**

**Que quieres…**

**Solo quiero que me prometas que la protegerás, yo ya no puedo hacerlo, juré irme para siempre de Konoha y lo cumpliré, pero no me puedo ir sin saber si ella estará bien o no.**

**No tienes que preocuparte por ella, juro cuidarla hasta la muerte, yo la protegerá contra cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño y eso te incluye.**

**Arigato Naruto… **

Hyuga Neji desapareció y Naruto comenzó a desesperarse, ¿dónde estaría Hinata?

No muy lejos de ahí la chica más buscada de Konoha miraba al cielo, su mirada azul pálido reflejaba mucha determinación, tenía que vivir, por todos esos años dormida ella había decidido vivir… tranquila y feliz. Ella seguiría su camino del ninja, tal cual Naruto le había enseñado cuando era una niña, ella no se echaría atrás, jamás se rendiría y nunca se daría por vencida.

_Arigato Naruto… _

Tal cual su primo lo hacía momentos antes, ella se sentía agradecida del shinobi del viento, del hijo del rayo amarillo de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, por todo lo que le demostró a través de los años, a seguir adelante a esforzarse al máximo y lo principal de todo… le enseñó que todos podían cambiar y hacerse más fuertes, ya no dejaría a nadie decirle que era débil, ya no escucharía la voz de su padre criticándola, ya nunca más permitiría que alguien la humillara, ella se sentía fuerte y eso era gracias a Naruto y a Sasuke.

Si… porque también debía agradecer a Sasuke, sin su determinación de hacerla más fuerte en esos meses ella jamás podría haber controlado ese poder que le habían otorgado, ahora sabía que su destino no era la aldea, sino defender a los desvalidos y enseñar con el ejemplo a todos esos niños y niñas que se sentían como ella en ese momento tan triste de su vida.

Miraba a lo lejos al rubio que al parecer buscaba alguien, sus cabellos resbalaban con el viento y brillaban como centelleantes llamaradas al sol, el rayo amarillo de Konoha… Hacía poco se había enterado del origen de Naruto, antes de dejar la aldea escuchó a los ancianos de su clan, y supo que el cuarto era el padre de su amigo, se sintió muy mal por él, que no conocía sus orígenes, se sintió muy herida al escuchar como esos hombres discutían sobre él sin siquiera conocerlo, como podían, como pudo el tercero o los otros no decirle a Naruto que el Cuarto Hokage había sido su padre, que crueles habían sido, dejar a un niño solo, sin recuerdos de su familia, sin identidad sin nada…

Pero él cambiaría las cosas, su sinceridad ya no permitiría que se viviera en secretos, el traería la luz que era necesaria en ese tiempo de paz, el mundo ninja se estaba acabando y su amigo era perfecto para que el cambio fuera completo.

Naruto se detuvo de pronto y la vio en un claro, lo miraba sin pudor y a medida que se iba acercando podía distinguir la luz clara de su mirada. Su corazón comenzaba a latir y su mente estaba arremolinada de pensamientos que se debatían por salir de su cabeza, - tranquilo – se decía a si mismo solo entorpeciendo mas el paso y casi tropezando cuando ya llegaba al lado de la chica.

This is to one last day in the shadows

**Este es el ultimo dia en las sombras  
**And to know a brother's love

**Y conocer el amor fraternal**  
This is to New York City angels

**Esto es Nueva York ciudad de angeles**  
And the rivers of our blood

**Y los rios de nuestra sangre**  
This is to all of us

**Esto es para todos nosotros  
**To all of us

**Para todos nosotros**

**Naruto Kun… **

Para Hinata tampoco era fácil, estar frente a frente de Naruto, siempre le pondría nervioso y eso no cambiaría aunque fuera vieja y senil, se rió ante aquel último pensamiento y trató de enfocarse sin éxito nuevamente.

**Hinata yo te amo…!!!**

Hinata abrió los ojos como óvalos vacios, que decía Naruto kun? Que él… que él… la amaba? Amor, amor de un hombre y de una mujer… que sucedía, porque de pronto esa confesión?

Naruto jamás cambiaría, nunca quiso decírselo así en la cara en la primera oportunidad que tuvo para hacerlo, quería que fuera especial pero más pareció una amenaza que una confesión amorosa.

Una risa tímida se arrancó por los labios de Hinata que con terror vió que detrás de los arbustos se oía una más ruidosa que la suya y veía como Karin caía hacia un costado golpeada por Suigetsu que le pedía que fuera mas reservada en momentos como esos.

**Es un tonto!!! Hasta la asustó con esa confesión jajajajajaja…**

**Nani!!!!!!!! (Naruto avergonzado y furioso con esa chica)**

**Karin chan por favor, no escuches conversaciones ajenas…**

**Demo (pero) Hinata chan es que no queríamos dejarte a solas con este tonto, ya Sasuke nos había advertido de él, aunque claro nunca creímos que fuera tan estúpido jajajaja…**

**Qué te pasa chiquilla intrusa, no deberías andar por ahí… **

Naruto se detuvo, al acercarse a Karin se dio cuenta que ella junto a Suigetsu y a Jugo formaban el equipo de Sasuke y se puso en posición de defensa. Que hacían ellos ahí? Creía que se habían largado hace horas de Konoha.

**Tranquilo Naruto kun, ellos no nos harán daño, con ellos estuve estos seis meses y todos me trataron muy bien…**

Jugo miraba a Karin y a Suigetsu quienes avergonzados por todos los maltratos a Hinata agachaban la cabeza y asentían.

_**Yo solo quería despedirme…**_

Tenía que decirlo, luego de la confesión de Naruto todo comenzó a darle vueltas, gracias a la intervención de Karin, ella podía volver a enfocarse a lo que iba. Todos esos años enamorada de él y por fin él le había dicho las palabras que ella más deseaba escuchar de su boca, se lo agradecía, pero habían pasado tantas cosas, de todas formas era inmensamente feliz.

**Hinata… yamete (detente)**

Una voz familiar y masculina se escuchaba detrás de unos árboles, Naruto se volteó apresuradamente, conocía a la perfección esa voz, ¿qué sucedía? Qué diablos estaba pasando en ese lugar, todo su cerebro volvió a revolverse y un poco de temor en su corazón seguido de la imagen de su mejor amigo apoyado a la sombra de un imponente árbol, casi le paralizan su corazón.

_Sasuke…_

Su amigo estaba vivo, estaba ahí en frente de él, diablos sentía tanta felicidad, que ni siquiera siguió fijándose en Hinata solo corrió hacia Sasuke, hacia su hermano de alma, al ser que le ayudó a crecer como persona, aquel que lo empujó en su entrenamiento y que tanto quería.

**Ey temeee, no te acerques a mi Sasuke!!!**

Karin casi se le va encima a Naruto si Jugo no logra detenerla antes, Hinata reía a lo lejos, mientras veía que el hombre que momentos antes le confesaba su amor corría al encuentro de Sasuke ignorándola completamente.

_Creo que siempre seré la segunda de esta historia…_

Naruto se detuvo cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca para percatarse que algo no andaba bien con su amigo, con esfuerzo y apoyado en el árbol, Sasuke estaba muy débil y sus ojos se hallaban semicerrados mirando hacia un vacio que le pareció aterrador.

**Que sucede?...**

**Esta ciego Naruto kun, este es el efecto de usar el amaterasu como técnica, acaba con los ojos del sharingan y deja muy débil y herido, si bien Sasuke sobrevivió a la última técnica de Danzou, casi muere y estuvo muerto durante un periodo después de eso, sino fuera por la fuerza que poseen los herederos del clan Uchiha, Sasuke no estaría aquí en estos momentos.**

De alguna forma Hinata había llegado al lado del Uchiha y había puesto el brazo de Sasuke rodeando su cuello, el moreno no se quejó y solo se dejó llevar por la niña. Ya no le incomodaba su presencia, la sentía como parte de si mismo, jamás creyó sentirse tan a gusto con alguien pero ella tenía esa cualidad de no molestar innecesariamente y de de servirle de ayuda cuando más lo necesitaba.

Naruto se incomodó al verlos, recordó aquella sensación de otro momento cuando creyó que la chica estaba en peligro, claramente no era el caso ahora, Sasuke se veía tan débil ninguno en su sano juicio lo creería un peligro en esas condiciones. Pero aún así su estómago dio un brinco.

**Tienes que curarte Sasuke kun debemos regresar a la aldea y decirle a Sakura chan que busque algún remedio para tu enfermedad!!!**

**No volveré Naruto, solo quise despedirme de ti… quería que supieras que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, yo te sigo sintiendo como mi amigo y te agradezco todos estos años en los que me consideraste tu compañero…**

So don't tell me if I'm dying

**No me digas si estoy muriendo **  
'Cause I don't want to know

**Porque no quiero saber**  
If I can't see the sun

**Sino puedo ver el sol  
**Maybe I should go

**Quizas deba irme**  
Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming

**No me despiertes porque estoy soñando**  
Of angels on the moon

**Con angeles en la luna  
**Where everyone you know

**Donde todos tu sabes**  
Never leaves too soon

**Nunca se van tan pronto**

**Que harás amigo, yo no puedo obligarte a volver, eso lo se… pero ahora me siento muy feliz porque aun estas con vida.**

Sasuke también sonreía, estaba tranquilo, pero retomar su vida y sobre todo pensar en lo venía se le hacía difícil, no había podido convencer a Hinata de quedarse en la aldea, y tenía miedo que algo le sucediera a la chica, aunque le alegraba que ella decidiera seguir a su lado, pero a la vez se sentía culpable por Naruto, su amigo acaba de confesarse a esa chica, y aún así ella… ella parecía muy determinada.

No le digas a nadie que me viste Naruto, por favor… es peligroso para cualquiera que sepa que aun me encuentro con vida. En especial si se encuentra en la aldea.

**No le diré a nadie…**

**Naruto kun es hora de regresar…**

**Si Hinata chan!!! ****es hora de volver a la aldea…**

El entusiasmo de Naruto chocó con la mirada melancólica de la chica.

**Naruto kun yo me iré con ellos…**

Naruto se le quedó viendo triste. Porque tenía que irse, porque no podía ser feliz junto a él…

**Hinata…**

**Es una decisión que ya está tomada, y no tiene nada que ver con Sasuke, sólo que quiero ver de que soy capaz, quiero descubrir por mi misma para que se medio este poder que tengo, quiero proteger a los débiles, y sé que en Konoha te tienen a ti Naruto Kun, se que darías tu vida por la aldea, pero yo quiero ayudar también, a esas pequeñas aldeas, quiero aportar mi granito de arena.**

**Eres una obstinada, lo sabías…**

Sasuke kun sonrió a la pobre Hinata que casi se desmaya al verlo tan guapo como un dios…

**Hinata cuidado!! Jugo llegó justo a sostener a Sasuke.**

**Creo que eso puede llamarse el efecto Naruto no?**

Sasuke reía como nunca antes, Naruto lo miró y aunque no entendió lo del efecto Naruto, se sintió feliz al verlo, pese a que había perdido una de sus armas más poderosas ese hombre en frente suyo era feliz al fin, se hallaba lejos de aquella oscuridad que había prometido tragárselo para siempre.

**Sasuke… nos volveremos a ver… cuando vuelvas a visitarnos ya seré el Hokage de Konoha…**

**No lo dudo amigo, cuando vuelva ya estaré casado con Hinata y tendremos muchos hijos u tu serás un solterón depravado como tu maestro…**

**Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Maldito ingrato!! ****Jamás te dejaré con ella entiendes!!! Lucharé por ella hasta el fin de mis días…**

**Te lo tomas todo en serio verdad idiota…**

**Temeeeee!!**

**Es hora de irse**

Jugo tomó en brazos a Sasuke mientras Suigetsu se llevaba a la fuerza a Karín que estaba azul de rabia.

Hinata sama roja por la vergüenza que esos chicos le hacían pasar solo le hizo una reverencia a Naruto y se dispuso a irse pero antes de eso Naruto tomó su brazo y la atrajo hacia si…

_Te estaré esperando Hinata chan, cuando decidas volver yo estaré esperándote, recuérdalo por favor…_

Naruto esperaría como lo prometió y si bien Sasuke curó con el tiempo y se volvió más fuerte, nunca más regresó a Konoha, con el tiempo conoció a una buena chica y se casó, tuvo hijos y vivió una vida feliz.

Sakura volvió de la arena mas sabía y con más energía, jamás se casó y vivió para ayudar a otros ninjas a especializarse como médicos.

Kakashi sempai también se quedó solterón, vino a tomar el lugar de Sanin y si bien sus hazañas fueron grandiosas su locura por los baños termales, bares y lugares poco adecuados también.

Por su parte Hinata volvió a Konoha, ya era la jefa de un grupo de aldeas y sabía que pronto se tendría que reunir con el Hokage de Konoha, con Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja más amable y risueño que había conocido jamás.

Yeah you can tell me all the thoughts

**Si puedes contarme todos tus pensamientos**  
About the stars that fill polluted skies

**Acerca de las estrellas que se ven en cielos contaminados**  
And show me where you run to

**Y mostrarme donde has escapado  
**When no one's left to take your side

**Cuando no queda nadie de tu lado  
**But don't tell me where the road is

**Pero no me digas cual es el camino**  
'Cause I just don't want to know

**Porque no deseo saberlo  
**And no I don't want to know, love

**Y no deseo saberlo, amor**

And don't tell me if I'm dying  
And don't tell me if I'm dying  
And don't tell me if I'm dying.

****

FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN


End file.
